Heaven on Earth
by brilliant star
Summary: While the group visits Garfont Village, Herald comes to a decision.


Garfont Village is quiet in the early hours of the morning, when only the farmers are up tending to their paddies and the mercenary teams have yet to return from their assignments. Herald, whose dragon mechsuit wouldn't fit in any of the inn tents, finds a nice, secluded area to be by herself as she waits for the others to awaken.

It's calm. Serene. Still, like a painting. The springs around the fringes of the village gently bubble. Herald isn't sure how long she's been staring at her reflection in this particular pool of water.

"Do you ever sleep?"

Herald doesn't need to turn; she recognizes the voice well enough. One of the mechsuit's mechanical arms raises in greeting. "Not often."

"Out of choice?"

"Yes. I must remain vigil at all times."

"I see." Brighid steps up beside Herald to gaze down at the water with her. "I'm often the same."

Herald only nods. They all know by know that she's not exactly the most talkative person to be around, nor can she hold a conversation for long, but it does little to deter Brighid. Everyone else in the group— excluding Lady Mòrag, of course— could be so _noisy._ Quiet company is quite the refresher after being around such a raucous bunch all day.

"So," Brighid says, deciding that she isn't going to leave Herald alone to her thoughts just yet. "This is your first visit to Garfont Village, isn't it? Is it to your liking?"

The mechanisms in Herald's suit idly whir and her tail brushes against the dirt in thought. Herald still hasn't turned her eyes away from her reflection. "It is… different. From Theosoir."

"How so?"

"Warm," Herald decides, after a short moment of pondering. "Uraya is warm."

Brighid tilts her head. "Anyone could say that. What do _you_ think, though?"

"… I do like it."

She notes the lack of the usual tension in Herald's posture. During their travels, she'd always been on edge, even after they had all affirmed that they'd never abandon her nor let her rampage ever again. Brighid supposes that's just the kind of person Herald is, but it still is nearly concerning all the same.

It's as though Herald expects that she'd go berserk once more, then perhaps again, then on and on until the day her Driver dies. Brighid can read the worries all over her perfectly expressionless face. But here, when she watches Herald staring at her reflection, she could almost imagine the other Blade letting down her guard, even if only for a moment to properly breathe.

"The thought of staying here has passed my mind numerous times," Herald suddenly says, even without any prompting from Brighid. Brighid's eyebrows go up in surprise.

"It's… not out of the question. Many of our Blade companions have opted to remain here. There's no shortage of things to do, especially with the Garfont Mercenaries steadily growing. But— forgive me for saying this, I would never have imagined _you_ of all people volunteering, Herald."

Herald says nothing, so Brighid continues. "Didn't you want to stay close to Lady Mòrag?"

"I do."

Again, Herald says nothing more after that. Brighid softly exhales and looks back down at the water. Honestly, she hadn't been quite sure how to feel when Mòrag began resonating with other Blades. She'd been Mòrag's sole Blade for so long that maybe she'd taken that for granted.

When Mòrag had awakened Herald, and they learned the story of her previous Driver and the rampage that had destroyed Theospiti Temple, Brighid had secretly wished that Herald would die.

But of course it was a ridiculous and unreasonable thought. Blades can't die. At the most, she could have been forcibly returned to her Core Crystal by Mythra, but Mòrag had then so quickly _promised_ Herald that she'd keep her in check and Brighid thought…

That yes, of course Lady Mòrag would be capable of such a feat. Perhaps Herald was the most dangerous _and_ most powerful Blade of Tantal, but it was only fitting that the Driver of Mor Ardain's strongest Blade would be able to handle that power.

Even still.

The way Herald began to look at Mòrag after that didn't escape Brighid's notice.

"Any Blade would be extraordinarily lucky to be wielded by her," Brighid carefully says.

"Agreed."

"Especially a Blade with a history such as yours."

If Herald is offended, she doesn't show it. She isn't, actually. Brighid can sense her sadness and begins to regret her words. It isn't just a constant tension that Herald carries, it's grief. Never-ending grief and guilt over the actions of her previous incarnation.

Then, all too calmly, Herald says: "I love her."

Brighid folds her arms and tries to ignore the sudden pang in her chest. "That comes as no surprise."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I have a knack for noticing the finer details, if I do say so myself."

At last, Herald raises her head and looks directly at Brighid with all that grief and guilt she bears. "I want to protect people. I want to use my power for good. But most of all, I want to fight for _her._ I want to remain by Mòrag's side, always."

"I see we have yet another thing in common." Brighid tries to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I love her, but…" Herald turns, her suit whirring away, and looks out across the village. Shopkeepers are beginning to open up their stalls. "I know that following her to the ends of the world will only bring more pain. Not only to myself, but to those around me."

Brighid gets the feeling that Herald is referring to her specifically.

"So, I will be content with loving her from a distance. I'll hold those feelings close to myself as I use my strength to help the people here, in Garfont Village, to continue my atonement."

"And what of your fear of going berserk again?"

Herald's eyes cast downwards. "Mòrag believes in my capabilities to restrain myself. I couldn't possibly let her down."

As quickly as those small seeds of resentment were planted, they're washed away. All that's left is pity and sympathy. Brighid hesitantly puts a hand on Herald's arm and bows her head in understanding. "She'll come to see you. _We_ will come to see you, as often as we can."

"That will be enough for me."

Brighid offers a gentle smile. "I know how easy it is to fall in love with her. Really, I do."

"Thank you, Brighid," Herald slowly nods. "Being worthy of her is all I could hope for."

 _I understand_ , Brighid doesn't say.

* * *

While Rex is checking in with Yew and Zuo at Mercenary HQ before they leave the village, Herald seeks out Mòrag to inform her of her decision. Brighid doesn't accompany her, instead choosing to watch from a distance. She could read their lips if she were inclined to properly "eavesdrop" on their conversation, but she doesn't.

Herald is speaking for an unusually long time for someone who's typically extremely reserved with her words. When she finally finishes, Mòrag touches her chin in thought, then reaches up to gently grip Herald's shoulder. She nods. Brighid can see her smiling at Herald.

Herald, for what seems like the very first time, is smiling as well.

Mòrag leads her to a table where other Blades are sitting and chatting— Newt, and Azami, and Kora. After a brief exchange she leaves Herald with them and walks away… headed straight for Brighid. So much for staying out of it.

She knows better than to feign ignorance. "You're alright with her staying here, Lady Mòrag?"

"As long as she's happy." Newt is making some very animated gestures at Herald, clearly excited to be speaking to another one of Mòrag's Blades. "Her power would have been a truly awesome boon for our journey to Elysium, but…"

"But?"

"I already have you," she simply says.

"Hah. You flatter me."

Mòrag straightens up and stretches her arms in front of her. "I have no objections to any of my Blades remaining in Garfont if that is what they prefer, but I expect _you_ to stay by my side, Brighid."

Brighid lowers her head in a poor attempt to hide her elation. "Always, Lady Mòrag."


End file.
